My Only Wish
by WiND G0dd3ss xD
Summary: A holiday one shot using the song My Only Wish by Britney Spears.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CCS!

Since it's almost Christmas, I've decided to make a one shot using the song My Only Wish by Britney Spears for this fic. Sakura's POV.

**My Only Wish:**

This was the first year that I wasn't going to spend Christmas with Syaoran. Today's Christmas  
Eve and I'm on a drive to Penguin Park where we met. And in the car My Only Wish plays.

**Last night I took a walk in the snow  
Couples holding hands with places to go  
It seems like everyone but me is in love  
Santa can you hear me?  
**

Flashback

Two years ago Syaoran and I were walking through Cherry Blossom lane holding hands. That's when the first snow of the season fell. He had knelt down in front of me and proposed. He said as soon as we graduated college we'd get married. I believed him.

_End Flashback_

**I sent a letter that I sealed with a kiss  
I sent it off and just said this  
I know exactly what I want this year  
Santa can you hear me? **

Flashback  
Right after the proposal he had to go to Hong Kong to finish up college. He called me and told me that after he finished college, he couldn't marry me because he had to take over the company. He promised that we would get married after the company was settled. That was two years ago.

_End Flashback_

**I want my baby baby  
I want someone to love me, someone to hold   
Maybe, maybe, maybe, maybe  
He'll be all my own with a big red bow **

Flashback

That year, since he couldn't fly back for my birthday he had sent me a stuffed wolf with a big red bow to remind me of him. When you pressed it, it would say "I love you Sakura, I always will." I cried receiving it; that was the best present that I had ever gotten.

_End Flashback_

**Santa can you hear me  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is here  
He's all I want, all I need  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here   
Santa that's my only wish this year  
**

Flashback

Last year on my birthday I didn't get anything from him. Not even a phone call was received. I started to think he had moved on and no longer wanted me. I hugged the present from the previous year and heard his voice in the bear. That was when I realized he had recorded it himself.

_End Flashback_

**Christmas Eve, I just can't sleep  
Would I be wrong from taking a peek  
Cuz I heard that you're coming to town  
Santa can you hear me  
I really hope that you're on your way  
Something special for me in your sleigh  
Oh please make my wish come true  
Santa can you hear me**

I want my baby baby  
I want someone to love me, someone to hold  
Maybe, maybe, maybe, maybe  
We'll be all alone under mistletoe

Santa can you hear me  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is here  
He's all I want, all I need  
Underneath my Christmas tree   
I'll be waiting here  
Santa that's my only wish this year

I hope my letter reaches you in time (oh yeah)  
Bring me love I can call all mine  
I have been so good this year  
Can't be alone under mistletoe  
He's all I want in a big red bow  


Flashback

Last Christmas he came back to me. He told me all about the problems at the company. We went together to Tomoyo's annual Christmas party together. Somehow, we ended up under a mistletoe and we kissed with all the love we had for each other.

_End Flashback_

**Santa can you hear me  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is here  
He's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here   
Santa that's my only wish this year**

Santa can you hear me?  
He's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree   
I'll be waiting just right here  
Santa that's my only wish this year

Santa can you hear me?

This year, he wasn't going to come back. He told wrote me a letter telling me that he was arranged to marry another girl in Hong Kong. He had told me not to reply because it was hard enough for him as it was and I was causing him pain. After receiving that letter, I cried for a week straight. Now, here I am in Penguin Park once again, the place where it all started; the place where he proposed. I walked back to Cherry Blossom Lane and sat right where I stood two years ago. I took off the ring and dropped it to the ground. I was sitting in the exact same spot crying my heart out when I heard a familiar voice calling my name.

"Sakura?" the voice asked. I turned around not believing my eyes; the love of my life was standing there. I sat still not believing it. I was hallucinating, I knew I was. As I was having my inner battle, he walks closer to me.

"Sakura, why are you crying?" he asked, I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Syaoran… you're really here?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah, I am…" he told me.

"What about your letter about you marrying someone else?"

"I was forced to write that Sakura, I didn't mean it."

"How did you come back? Do the elders know you're here?"

"They told me to come… They figured if I was really in love they couldn't do anything."

"I'm so glad you're back!" I got up and hugged him. Hugging him felt so right. He took my left hand and looked at it shocked.

"You took off the ring?"

"I…I... didn't know you were coming back…" I trailed off losing my voice.

"Where is it?"

"I just took it off… I put it on the ground." Syaoran looked to the ground scanning it for the ring. He had found it. He knelt on the floor and proposed once again. This was like two years ago.

"Sakura Kinomoto, you are the love of my life. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

"I will! I love you!" We went into an embrace. We decided that next Christmas, we would get married.

_**The End! **_

So, what did you think? Please review. I'd prefer constructive criticism rather than flames. xD


End file.
